A Choice Made
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Imperial Agent/Chance, with a hint of non-con at the beginning. One my first pieces. Spoilers for IA storyline.


So, I wrote this to take place after Hoth, having not finished the IA storyline yet. Yes, I know there's a discrepancy here.

This was one of my very first pieces of fan fiction/smut and I thought I'd share it since you all have been so so sweet and amazing about reviewing and commenting. Thank you all. :)

* * *

Cipher Nine paced the corners of the safe house restlessly. Hunter was late.

The door creaked and she spun, vibroblade at the ready. Cocky and arrogant, her contact Hunter entered the room. She sheathed her blade.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, grinning about something.

He crossed to the holoterminal and brought up Ardun Kothe.

"Ah, good, you've both arrived," said the SIS agent. "The situation is requiring more time than we thought. You'll need to assassinate the scientist working in the lower level of Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately, his shuttle in has been delayed, so you're stuck there for at least five hours, possibly more until we're ready to move. Catch a nap, get some food; I'll contact you again."

Hunter nodded, "We'll be ready to go when you call."

Cipher Nine nodded, gritting her teeth. They controlled her, with their programming, with their brain-washing, but she wouldn't have to answer to them much longer.

The holocall shut out and she turned away towards the small kitchen.

"Wait, Legate," Hunter used her code name, "where are going?"

"Food," she said. "Might as well eat something while we're waiting."

"I have a better idea," said Hunter from behind her. There was a note of gloating in his voice. "Onomatophobia," he said and she felt her body disobey her as it waited for instructions. She raged in her head, what did they need from her now? Hunter walked up behind her closely, pressing himself against her back, "Seduce me, Legate," he whispered in her ear.

Rage exploded in the back of her brain as she screamed in her mind. There was no way this was a sanctioned use of her brain-washing by the SIS. How could Ardun not know this might happen? Her body, following the given command, arched against Hunter's front briefly and spun to kiss him.

"Oh yeah," Hunter murmured lasciviously, "This is going to be fun." He ran a hand up under her shirt to squeeze her breast and she cringed inside, but her traitorous body tugged on his shirt to get it off.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" said a voice from the across the room. She hadn't even heard anyone entering the house, she was so angry.

Hunter cursed, "Just passing the time, Chance."

"Doesn't look like it to me. Didn't I hear her code word a moment ago?"

"Relax man, you can try it next. She's trained professionally in seduction; do you even know what that means?"

"I know that if you don't step away from her, we have a problem."

Hunter cursed again and grabbed Cipher Nine's hands, pinning them behind her. "Look, we can talk about this," he said, trying to look at Chance.

"Onomatophobia, reject that last command." Chance's voice came as such a welcome relief, that she pulled back from Hunter instantly and punched him in the face hard as she could. He let go of her hands as he fell. She pulled her vibroblade out and hefted it in her hand, "Whoa! Legate!" exclaimed Chance, "I understand, I do, but please stop. Let me call Ardun and get this guy out of here."

Chance crossed to the holoterminal and had a short, tense conversation with Ardun while rage made her breath hard as she stared down at her would-be rapist on the floor. She kicked him a few more times and he groaned painfully.

In minutes, several droids came and took Hunter away quickly. Ardun expressed his apologies and asked her if she was okay to continue. When she reassured him, he told her that Chance would be staying to help her to get through the necessary job in a few hours. He assured her that she'd never see Hunter again.

Cipher Nine leaned back, shaking with anger. She slid down to sit, her back against the cold wall. Chance came to sit beside her, his eyes full of compassion. "Hey, Legate, I'm sorry. I had no idea he'd try that. We never would have left you alone with him otherwise."

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Chance leaned back against the wall, "Hey, I haven't seen you since Taris, but I still owe you a drink as far as I remember."

She smiled, unexpectedly. "So you do," she said softly. "But we don't drink on the job."

"Of course not, but when we're done, okay? I need to do something to keep a smile on that face."

She looked over at him, remembering how sweet he'd been on Taris. How much he'd blushed when she'd flirted with him and she remembered feeling so betrayed when he'd used her code word to make her help him; especially because she would have helped him anyway. She'd understood why he did though; he'd been sliced up pretty bad.

Her smile lost, she sat there silently. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't in front of him, in front of any of them.

Chance sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "for all of this. For using your code word against you back on Taris, for Hunter, for how you're going to be used in the future." He turned his head to look at her, "I know you probably hate me, hate all of us, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"I would have helped you anyway." She said softly.

"What?"

"On Taris," she said louder, "I would have helped you anyway."

"I know that now; I was just so scared, Legate. I didn't want to die." He sighed again. "I owe you my life and you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I would hate me," he muttered.

They were silent together for a moment.

"I...ah.. always wondered something, after..." She eyed him curiously; he was blushing furiously and not looking at her. "I mean, I thought you might have been flirting... with me. On Taris."

"I was," she said.

"Oh."

They were silent again.

Thoughts raged in her. She could sit here, furious, feeling helpless, or she could take something for herself, something she wasn't ordered to do, something she wanted.

"You were so cute." She said finally.

Chance looked at her in shock. "I was... cute?"

"On Taris."

Chance blushed bright red, "I wasn't trying to be."

"Well, that's the thing about cuteness; it really only works if the person isn't trying."

"I couldn't believe it. This gorgeous Chiss was saying stuff to me that made my heart race. I thought it was just how you were, you know?"

She reached over to pull her bag closer, and moved back, using it as an excuse to subtly move closer to him. "That's not how I am, Chance." She said quietly.

"So, how come you're here?" She let herself blush as she spoke, "I don't mean that I'm not happy to see you; believe me, I am, but I thought you were still in the hospital."

Chance shifted, his left leg pressing against her right one briefly. "A Jedi stopped by and helped speed the healing up, actually."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a canteen. "Water?"

He shook his head.

She tilted her head back to drink, knowing he was watching her lips wrap around the mouth of the canteen and her throat move.

Chance swallowed beside her and went on, "The Jedi actually helped mend a lot of it, including some of the muscle, so the rehab went far quicker. Ardun mentioned you'd be here and sent me for backup." His leg was pressing more firmly against hers now, but she didn't know if he was even conscious of moving it.

"I'm grateful you were here." She murmured.

She got to her feet abruptly, breaking off contact, knowing he would feel a moment of loss and follow her. Cipher Nine walked towards the hallway and then down towards the kitchen. His footsteps sounded behind her.

"Food, huh?" He said.

"I'm hungry; are you?"

"I could eat."

She began to search the cabinets. Sighing, as if it bothered her, she removed her jacket and left it over one chair. She made a face at him and handed him a ration bar. "Looks like this is as good as we're going to get." She walked back down the hallway, but turned into a living room of sorts, with a couple of large couches, a table and no windows.

"We'll hear the holo from here, right?" She asked him.

Chance stood in the doorway, "Yeah, it's not far."

She sat on the far side of the nearest couch, her back against the arm and swung her legs up.

After a brief hesitation, Chance sat down on the same couch, but on the opposite end.

She bit into the ration bar, grimacing slightly. "These are the worst ration bars I've ever had," she shook her head and tossed it into the nearby table.

Chance fumbled with his a bit before tossing it unopened onto the table as well.

Cipher Nine stretched her feet out, resting them on Chance's leg. She reached a hand up and massaged her own neck.

"Sore? I guess you haven't been sleeping well..."

"Not... lately."

"Here, let me." Chance slid over on the couch and motioned for her to turn her back to him. As she turned, she unhooked her holster and body armor to drop them on the floor, leaving her in just her thin shirt.

"I really appreciate this, Chance," she said softly as she turned, hiding a grin.

His hands grasped her shoulders roughly and his thumbs began to work at her shoulder blades. After a minute or two, he moved to turn his whole body to face her, sliding one leg on either side of her. She scooted back into his lap a little more and dropped her head. She reached behind her and took one of his hands to place on her neck. "Could you just... right there?" After a pause, his hand massaged her neck gently and she made a satisfied noise that made Chance twitch. She lifted her head and his hands worked down her back. When he hit her lower back, she gasped and pretended to tense, pressing her butt into his crotch for a split second before moving away. His hands faltered and then kept working her muscles.

"That's great," she said breathily, "Don't stop."

His hands stopped and lightly ran over her spine before he started again. She could tell that his breathing had sped up.

"You know," he said, his voice thick, "your skin looks like cobalt."

"That's so sweet."

"I'm not just... sweet." He sounded almost angry.

"I didn't mean it like... It was a really nice thing to say. I'm too used to the Empire where I'm constantly sneered at for being an alien." His hands stopped moving altogether and came to rest on her waist.

"Are you telling me that people think less of you, despite how high ranking you are, because you're an alien?"

"You know what the Empire's like."

"I do, but..." he faltered. "You're such a good agent; I guess I just assumed they treated you as an exception."

She shook her head and made to get up. His hands tightened on her hips and then he hurriedly began massaging her lower back again. This time though, his fingers rubbed tighter and slower circles.

She relaxed, unexpectedly and made a few contented noises that made Chance massage harder. He grunted something and finally reached under her shirt to massage her. His hands ran up her back, stopped by her bra strap and then back down where he seemed to focus on her hips.

"Oh, sorry," she murmured, and reached back, unhooked her bra and pulled the straps out of her shirt sleeves to slide over her arms. She reached under her shirt to grab her bra and toss it down with her body armor, then tilted her head forward again. Chance had frozen while her bra came off and now his legs were trembling against hers.

His hands renewed working on her, but now they drifted up her back to focus on her shoulder blades. He spread his hands out to use his thumbs, while the rest of his fingers grazed the skin right before the sides of her breasts. After a couple seconds, his thumbs stopped moving and his fingers stroked. Abruptly, he ran his hands down the sides of her body to her hips and then back up, stopping right on her rib cage. He shuddered behind her and pulled her body closely into him.

She could feel how hard he was against her back and waited for him to make a definite move towards what they both wanted.

Instead, Chance kept massaging her, although his hands kept drifting back to her shoulder blades.

She bit her lip; was he really going to dance around this? The next time he brought his hands up, she turned slightly so that his fingers dragged along her breast. Chance made a hoarse noise and jerked against her involuntarily.

"Chance," she whispered. He groaned in response. "Chance," she pressed back against him and his hands clutched at her desperately.

"Legate," he panted, "Legate, we can't. You're not thinking clearly."

"I didn't flirt with you on Taris for no reason." He rested his forehead on her back, "Chance, please. I just want something that's my decision."

With that, he seemed to give in and his hands went straight for her breasts, kneading them as he managed to pull her back into him enough to kiss her neck. His hands drifted lower and down into her pants, which he undid quickly. He slid a finger into her and finding her wet, rumbled into her neck, "You really do want me."

She was starting to breath hard herself, running her hands along his thighs, "I wasn't lying about that, Chance."

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say it." he managed to get out.

His finger moved inside her and his other hand ran back up her body to her shirt, which he helped her pull over her head. Pulling both hands back, Chance lifted his own shirt off to toss away. He sat up and twisted her on his lap, so she was facing him. She moved one of her legs to straddle him and he pressed her hips down onto his lap roughly. She ground against him for a quick moment and then reached down to open his pants. He grabbed her face, kissing her cheeks and then making his way to her mouth where his tongue forced its way inside. After fighting through his underwear, his erection sprang into her hand and Cipher Nine gasped. His sharp intake of breath when she touched it send a searing thrill through her.

Chance laid her down onto the sofa, kissing her and then sat back, kneeled between her legs, struggling to get his pants off. She sat up and ran her tongue along his hard length, making him cry out and clutch the back of her head. After a few more licks, she slowly gathered him into her mouth and pressed her tongue rhythmically against his shaft as she moved up and down.

"Legate," he moaned, "I'm gonna..." and then he exploded into her mouth, shuddering. She swallowed hard and leaned back. He sat there panting for a moment, staring at her naked torso below him and then slid her pants off, stopping to kiss her stomach as he did so and finally pulling them over her feet. As he crawled back up her body, he stopped at her crotch and slowly dragged his tongue in circles before flicking it over her nub to make her arch. His hands grabbed her thighs roughly and his tongue moved faster and faster until she cried out, spasming. He made his way further up her body, running his hands over her legs and then her hips.

"So beautiful," he murmured. Everywhere he touched seemed to start a fire in her. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her breasts into his chest. She could already feel him hard again against her leg.

Chance was making guttural noises as he moved up and he positioned himself to plunge into her.

"Wait," she whispered.

He stopped, with obvious effort and started to pull away from her.

"Now," she said. His eyes lifted to hers in shock and then he was thrusting into her with a howl. He built up moving slowly and then harder and harder as she moaned. He kissed her briefly and then lifted himself up on his left arm, pulling her leg up over his shoulder with his right. He set a pace that left her gasping and then she was blinded as she threw her head back and screamed as she came.

Chance groaned something and then came himself, thrusting wildly until he collapsed on top of her.

After a minute, he shifted to lay on his side beside her, gazing at her naked form. He drew circles on her stomach with his finger.

"Thank you," she said softly. His hand flattened out to rest on her and then pulled her close to him, where he kissed her.

"Anytime, Legate," he whispered huskily.


End file.
